


Search for the Light, Pain will end, Never lose hope- Watching Supernatural against mental health issues

by Quackline21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression Help, Gen, Hope, Mental Health Issues, SPN - Freeform, watching supernatural gainst mental health issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackline21/pseuds/Quackline21
Summary: A poem about the influence Supernatural can have on persons, who have mental Health Problems, or who need a bit of encouragement. Or how this marvellous serial taught us to keep going, no matter what happens.
Kudos: 7





	Search for the Light, Pain will end, Never lose hope- Watching Supernatural against mental health issues

**S** earch for the light, **P** ain will end, **N** ever lose hope

Two boys, brothers, and a car

Fighting against monsters, angels and evil,

They can´t escape this never-ending conflict

They say Family doesn´t end with blood- (and we?)

We are watching, feeling, hoping

We see parts of ourselves in them,

We, with our own problems coping

Helping us not to feel so numb

They deal with mental problems

although helping us, trough everything.

When light fades, and joy flees, always or sometimes,

They are helping us up, teaching us to never lose hope

Down and down, an endless road

Darkness is coming, death will take us all

But we regain light and life through them- and they?

They carry on, hoping, there will be peace when they are done

Their actors are helping

One, having depression himself, raised awareness,

Said to fight against hell in us, every damn day

And taught us- always keep fighting

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea to write this Poem from the statement of a friend, who said Supernatural was helping her against depression, way more than much other things.


End file.
